Hace 20 años
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Disclaimer: lost girl no me pertenece. Al amor no le interesa la edad, ojalá todos pensáramos igual que el amor. "Lauren tu me gustas yo te gusto..." " Bo tengo una hija que es casi de tu edad.."
1. Chapter 1

**Déjenme saber que piensan de esto ;)**

**Capitulo 1**

El Hospital Grey es la institución médica que alberga a la elite de médicos en Canadá, se enorgullece de contar con el mejor equipo, el mejor personal y las mejores instalaciones. Su jefe de cirugía la Dra. Evony Marquise esta en busca de quien será su mano derecha para manejar tan prestigioso lugar y la Dra. Lauren Lewis es una de sus principales candidatas.

- Cariño tus credenciales son de lo mejor, tus investigaciones y experiencia en el campo como lo fue Afganistán te hacen más que capaz de conducir a mi lado este hospital...sólo que me gustaría ver que te sueltes un poco- Lauren frunció el ceño, soltarse un poco? . Evony por otro lado se rió ante la expresión de su colega - no me mires así Lauren, me refiero a que deberías mostrar pasión y hambre como solías hacerlo en la escuela de medicina. Suéltate el pelo!

- No veo como mi peinado impide que me des la sub jefatura?- Lauren no entendía . Era a caso una nueva regla de los McCorrigan? Cómo aquella ocasión en que obligaron a los jefes de departamento a asistir a la gala de fin de año vestidos de color negro sin excepción, tienen una extraña fijación con el cuero y el color negro. De milagro el Hospital no ha sido víctima de tal atrocidad

- Ese es justo el problema! Todo lo interpretas literalmente y no lo ves como la mayoría de las personas lo hacemos! Lo que quiero decir es que si quieres este puesto tendrás que mostrar un poco de pasión por la vida, no todo se reduce a el trabajo- Lauren se preparaba para replicar eso pero Evony continuo- ya se que desde su manejas el departamento de trauma y urgencias los decesos en nuestros pacientes ha disminuido considerablemente y por ello te será la oportunidad de demostrar que podrás manejar la presión que conlleva esta posición sin convertir el Hospital en un campo de concentración. Ahora vete que mi cita con mi masajista es en veinte minutos- proclamo Evony y Lauren sólo rodó los ojos. Presión ...si claro.

Lauren no podía creer que Evony le pusiere a prueba por algo tan absurdo! Ella es el mejor médico en este Hospital! Gana premios año tras año y consigue becas de investigación sobre la genética, y eso que este ha sido su nuevo hobbie. Evony no puede esperar que se comporté como adolescente cuando es una mujer de 40 años con una hija adolescente. La vida a pasado y no puede ser la Lauren que creaba bombas caceras en el sótano de su departamento en la facultad de medicina...aunque no podía negar que había resultado muy divertido ver en acción el sistema de evacuación de la universidad cuando un par de veces creo unas muy efectivas bombas de olor . Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Dr Lewis! - exclamo una enfermera en cuenteo entro a la sala de emergencia - tiene un paciente en la sala uno presenta dos laceraciones por arma blanca- informo la enfermera entregando la tabla con la información del paciente

- Lleva aquí más de quince minutos, porque no le han atendido!?- el protocolo de su departamento lo había diseñado para que por ningún motivo los pacientes que ingresan no tardarán más de cinco minutos para ser atendidos por un médico , así que por que este en particular no ha sido atendido

- Se niega a que alguien más a parte del jefe de departamento le toque- contesto simplemente la enfermera. Lauren suspiro y se dirigió a la sala de examen uno.

Leyó rápidamente el contenido de la tabla en sus manos y entro a la sala.

- Bien señorita...- miro al nombre del paciente- Dennis que le ha sucedido- cuestiono a la vez que se colocaba un par de guantes de látex sin molestarse en ver al paciente. Cuando levantó la vista y miro a la chica en la cama se quedo sin habla. Ante ella era una morena de cabello oscuro mirada penetrante y un cuerpo de infarto y las evidentes laceraciones en una mejilla y antebrazo sólo le hacían lucir aún más sexy. Lauren trago saliva

- Bueno Doc, espero que sea usted a quien he estado esperando- dijo la morena con un tono de voz que ahora hizo a Lauren sudar sus palmas. Bo sonrió, podía ver como la bella doctora estaba bajo su hechizo. Ella causaba ese efecto en la gente- Doc?

-...mmm...si, si yo soy la Dra Lauren...Dra Lauren Lewis jefe del departamento de trauma- Lauren de repente se sintió como colegiala , tenía dos doctorados y había estado en varios campos de batalla y una hermosa morena le hacia perder la elocuencia! No podía permitir tal cosa así que hizo lo que siempre le ayudaba a enfocarse, pensar en términos médicos . Así que comenzó a revisar las heridas de la chica- así que como te has hecho esto?- los cortes no eran profundos lo cual era bueno , si no ese bello rostro se vería afectado...ok, esa no era la idea ! Pero la joven Dennis le hacia perder el enfoque. Continuo su revisión y para su alivio no necesitaría más que aplicar un par de puntos de sutura y sería libre de la morena intoxicante. Así inicio con su trabajo

- Bueno me metí en el camino de un chico que había robado el bolso a una señora y durante el forcejeo del cual por cierto resulte victoriosa-Bo se sentía en la necesidad de impresionar a la bella doctora rubia- pues logró darme un par de cortes- la verdad era que a pesar del dolor en sus heridas estaba encontrando reconfortante el toque del doctor que estaba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y eso le encendía

- Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte pero la próxima vez deberías tener cuidado- Lauren creía que gente así ya no existía , era bueno saber que en el mundo aún podía haber gente que se arriesgara por el bien de alguien más.- bien, he terminado. No mojes los puntos en un par de días y la próxima semana podrás retirarlos sin que vaya a quedar alguna cicatriz- aseguro Lauren deshaciendo su área de trabajo y arrojando los residuos a un bote cercano . Término sus anotaciones en la tabla del paciente y sin esperar nada de repente se encontraba postrada contra un mueble y un par de manos en su cadera le mantenían en su lugar- que estas haciendo!?- cuestiono indignada. Bo sólo sonrió y miro a los ojos avellana del médico

- Tu sabes lo que estoy haciendo...- susurro con sus labios a punto de tocarse-...vi como me miras...quieres esto

no lo niegues...- sus alientos se entremezclan ahora pero ninguna hace el siguiente movimiento

- Dios eres hermosa...- Lauren no pudo evitar que esas palabras deliberen de su boca. Bo sonrió ampliamente y capturo los labios del médico con los suyos en un beso titubeante que pronto incremento su intensidad. Dejando a ambas respirando pesadamente -...guau- susurraron al par y ambas soltaron una risa ligera

- A que hora termina tu turno..?- cuestiono Bo mientras daba pequeños besos por el cuello del médico . Lauren sentía cada respiración de la morena y le estaba volviendo loca

-...a las ocho...- Lauren contuvo un gemido ante la pérdida de la boca de la chica en su cuello . Bo rió

- Te veré esta noche entonces..

ESA NOCHE EN ALGUNA PARTE DE TORONTO

- ...oh...si...justo ahí...- Lauren respiraba pesadamente y se aferraba a la espalda de la mujer desnuda sobre de ella

-... Bo...mi nombre es Bo...- susurro Bo al oído de Lauren mientras tenía dos dedos dentro de ella como hace unos instantes Lauren le tuviere-...di mi nombre Lauren, quiero que vengas gritando mi nombre...-Bo sabía que no faltaba mucho, sus dedos estaban siendo apretados magníficamente por las paredes de la mujer en sus brazos

-... Bo...yo... Bo...me... Ahhh!- Lauren juraría que por un instante había muerto. Vino duro y fuerte en las manos de Bo y era de lejos lo mejor que había tenido en años. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se acoplaban el uno con el otro. Era perfecto.

Hasta qué la parte racional del cerebro de Lauren le hizo caer en la realidad. Ella era un doctor, una madre, un médico de vanguardia y sobre todo una mujer en los años 40 compartiendo la cama con alguien que sólo tenía cinco años más que su hija...

Esto hizo a Lauren salir de la cama de hotel que compartiere con Bo y buscar a tientas sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación

- Hey, que sucede?- pregunto Bo desde la cama donde veía a Lauren colocar su ropa sobre el increíble cuerpo que poseía

- No puedo hacer esto...- dijo Lauren semi vestida ahora

- Que!?- Bo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - no puedes hablar en serio

- Es muy en serio, esto es una locura, tengo cuarenta y tu tienes veinte, tengo una hija casi de tu edad ! Por no hablar de que hace unas horas eras uno de mis pacientes! Esta muy mal en muchos niveles- Lauren miraba a Bo que tenía expresión de shock en su rostro.

- Y eso que!?- exclamo Bo- tu me gustas yo te gusto, puedo conocer a tu hija, podemos...- Bo comenzó a hablar rápidamente y Lauren tenía que detenerle

- lo siento...- y más importante tenía que salir de ahí . Lauren tomo su bolso y salió del cuarto. Aún detrás de la puerta podía escuchar a Bo llamar su nombre. Pero Lauren no podía hacer esto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tarde un montón de tiempo, lo siento! Pero ya estoy aquí . Espero por sus comentarios ;) **

**Capitulo 2**

- Bo! Dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer!- exclamo Kenzi a su amiga visiblemente magullada , que sangraba profusamente por su abdomen. Kenzi le había recojido en "el domo" donde se practicaban las peleas clandestinas en el bajo mundo en Toronto . Así había sido como se conocieron la primera vez. Descubriendo así que ambas escapaban de la misma situación , sus familias.

- Kenzi...deja de gritar...sólo llévame donde puedan poner algún tapón para ...

Kenzi rodó los ojos , suspiro y piso duro en el acelerador. Bo había estado cayendo en los viejos hábitos. Hace un par de semanas Bo le dijo de este encuentro con un doctor caliente que se reuniría con ella esa misma noche, parecía como un niño con juguete nuevo. Pero Kenzi lo atribuyó a la tipa actitud de su besti cuando sabía que le llevaría a una satisfacción sexual. Para su sorpresa Bo regreso temprano al día siguiente con una increíble peste de alcohol barato y luciendo cual trapo viejo murmurando sobre una tal Lauren. Después de eso las cosas habían ido para peor, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban ahora . El Hospital Grey a la mitad de la noche, donde Kenzi solicito al jefe de urgencias o lo que fuera para ser el único que atendiere a su amiga. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si Bo despertaba y se encontraba con que alguien de baja preparación le atendió podría ser que su amada colección de botas sufriera las consecuencias. Kenzi supone que el hecho de que su familia fuese dueña de casi medio Canadá le hacia solicitar ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que preguntar a Bo después

Por fortuna una tal Dr Lewis se encontraba de guardia esa noche y atendió su caso, daba la casualidad que ella misma era la jefe de trauma y por lo tanto estaba bien capacitada sobre que hacer.

Afortunadamente la lesión era más vistosa o escandalosa que el daño real que se había causado, bastaron siete puntos para cerrar la herida; fue la mala alimentación y deshidratación lo que aunado a el shock que la herida causo lo que llevo a la pérdida de conocimiento. Eso explico el médico . Kenzi sólo entendió lo importante . Bo estaría bien y podría verle en unos minutos cuando el suero hiciera su trabajo y su sistema le llevara a despertar .

Fue media hora después que Kenzi pudo ver a a Bo despierta .

- Bobo! Me has dado un susto! Hotpants me dijo que vas a estar bien , pero que carajo se te ha metido en la cabeza!? - Bo frunció el ceño. Y Kenzi soltó un bufido y tomo asiento y se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de su amiga

- No se de que hablas...- Bo sabía a que se refería pero no tenía la intención de hablar del tema, era doloroso, como lo habían sido estos catorce días , 15 horas y quien sabe cuantos minutos. Su corazón le dolía y no sabía como quitar el dolor. Las mujeres, la bebida y las peleas no parecían funcionar...

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta en su habitación . Y ahí estaba, la causa de su dolor, la rubia más hermosa que haya visto...su imposible.

- Veo que estas despierta- dijo Lauren siendo lo más profesional posible . Aunque al ver el desastre que era Bo hace unos minutos le había causado perder el enfoque y el control de sus emociones.- tenemos que dejar de encontráramos de esta manera Bo- Kenzi miro entre las mujeres y entonces su mente hizo click... Bo más Dr Caliente más drama igual a Bo y Hotpants jugando al doctor hace unas semanas.

- Así es y todo gracias a ti, Hotpants!- Kanzi clamo y rompió el intenso juego de miradas . Lauren miro a la pequeña goth y frunció el ceño en confusión

- disculpa?- que era eso de Hotpants?

- Yo lo se todo, aquí mi besti me hablo de este doctor rubio muy caliente con quien sintió la conexión más real que ha tenido en su vida y después tuvieron su encuentro pasional que llevo a mi besti en esta cama en este momento.

- Kenzi!- exclamo Bo con el rostro enrojecido . Que lauren de todos los médicos en Toronto le hubiera atendido ya era suficientemente malo! Ahora Kenzi le decía a la mujer que Bo no podía tomar un rechazo! Era tan humillante!

- Que bobo? Le estoy informando a Hotpants de todos los pormenores que nos llevaron aquí - Bo suspiro y se resigno, al menos omitio las demás "partes" en la historia. Lauren tenía emociones encontradas, por un lado se preocupaba por la morena en la cama, pero por otra parte le indignaba que su amiga le dijera que básicamente era su culpa que estuviera en esa posición . Luego pensó en como cada segundo de cada día después de que dejara a Bo en aquel hotel pensaba en sus besos, su olor...su sabor , demonios había momentos en que sus pensamientos cuerentes eran reemplazados por los recuerdos de la voz de Bo susurrando al oído , o estando dentro de ella. De repente se puso roja ante los pensamientos y rogo para que nadie notara el rubor . Más sin embargo Kenzi lo vio enseguida y sabía que la mujer mayor no era indiferente a su amiga así que opto por hacer su buena acción del mes - lo siento bobo...Hotpants - se dirigió a ambas - pero necesito mi cafeína , yo les dejo!- exclamo sonriente y salió de la habitación .

El silencio cayo en el lugar...una vez más . Fue Lauren quien tratando de mantener su mente estable hablo

- Lo siento...- no era lo las inteligente o poético que decir pero era la verdad- no pretendía hacerte daño...yo

- Déjalo Lauren, se que me mitad como si fuera una chiquilla que no sabe nada del mundo y no soy lo suficiente para ti...- Bo cerro sus ojos un momento y tomo aire- lo ideal para ti sería estar con alguien de renombre y experimentada en la vida...

- ...no eres tu , soy yo...- Bo no pudo evitar reír , causando que las puntadas en sus abdomen le recordarán sus existencia

- Ay!... Lauren esa es la frase más cliché del mundo!

- Pero es la verdad! Yo no quiero ser la que te robe tu juventud! No quiero que cuando mires hacia atrás sientas que al estar conmigo perdiste tantas cosas, como viajar, conocer más mujeres, ir con tus amigos a fiestas ...tu relación conmigo no sería como la que tendrías con una novia de tu edad! Tu tienes 20ños yo tengo 40, cuando yo tenga 60 y parezca a tu abuela tu tendrás a penas 40! Mi hija sólo se lleva un par de años contigo! No quiero quitarte esas cosas de ti...- Bo rodó los ojos, si Lauren supiera que es la nieta del lugar donde se encuentran en este momento, que es la única hija de la única descendiente de Trick , lo que la convierte en la heredera futura de todo esto y mucho más , Bo esta segura que a Lauren le daba un infarto . Tan correcta y propia como parece lo menos que querría hacer era salir con la hija de sus jefes y la única nieta del dueño.

- Lauren basta! Deja que sea esa mi decisión ! Lo que dijo Kenzi es cierto...bueno, no todo, pero cuando dijo que yo siento una conexión real contigo es verdad! Nunca me he sentido así con nadie...es como si te necesitara hasta para algo tan básico como respirar...esto es más grande que yo...si pudiera apagarlo lo haría , pero no puedo , lo he intentado. Y que tiene de malo que tengas una hija cercana a mi edad? Será más fácil aún que me deje salir contigo si sabe lo genial que soy- término con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Que hizo a Lauren sonreír.

- Tu también ... Bo. Te sorprendería saber lo que tenerte cerca me hace sentir y lo que tenerte lejos me hace sufrir...que propones?- tenía que preguntar, jamás se había encontrado en una situación similar y aunque Evony le había sugerido "soltarse el pelo" tal como lo era en la universidad , no significaba que mandara todo al catre y viviera la vida loca, cual sería el punto? Bo sonrio aún más amplio ante la apertura de Lauren, era su oportunidad

- Para empezar doctor, cuando puedo salir de aquí? No podemos ir a una cita dentro de un hospital...bueno se podria pero...- Bo comenzó a divagar y Lauren rió

- Bueno, si no se habré ningún punto y en las siguientes dos horas no se presenta inflamación o infección serás libre de ir pero, de nuevo , nada de esfuerzo o agua en la zona ...y lo mejor será que esta vez algún residente o enfermera retiren la sutura...sin excusa- Bo no había regresado al hospital después lo que sucedió y opto por que uno de sus amigos llamado Vex le ayudara con el asunto, inesperadamente todo salió bien.

- Esta bien...

Bo concertó una cita oficial para salir con Lauren. Kenzi regreso después diciendo d que la comida en la cafetería era una mierda. Bo prometio pagar por la pizza y las bebidas cuando volvieran a casa. Y tanto Lauren como Bo no podían esperar para encontrarse de nuevo ese sábado , habría sido antes pero Lauren sólo descanzaba los fines de semana. Además Bo tenía un montón de cosas que solucionar antes del fin de semana.

Despues de dar el alta a Bo, Lauren se encontró con Evony en su oficina.

- Que se te ofrece ?

- Cariño he dicho ya que necesitas relajarte!- Lauren le miro como diciendo "en serio" - sólo vengó a decirte que este sábado los Mccorrigan están haciendo una gala para recaudar fondos para una expansión del hospital y necesitan que sus medicos famosos y prestigiosos estén ahí para convencer a los millonarios de que están invirtiendo su dinero en algo valioso- Lauren frunció el ceño. Sin duda prefería pasar el tiempo con Bo a estar en un lugar donde nadie quería estar pero lo hacia por dinero. Evony de rió ante la clara expresión de fastidio en la cara de su colega- antes que digas nada . Es obligatorio, descuida al menos podrás llevar pareja - y así oficialmente su cita romántica con Bo se había convertido en un circo orquestado por sus jefes. Sabía que Bo no se negaría a ser su pareja en el evento, pero sin duda no era así como quería pasar su tiempo con la morena...pero era esto o regresar a estar bajo las alas de la familia, algo que Lauren se negaba a hacer, por ello el mejor lugar para esconderse era justo en las entrañas del enemigo jurado de su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow me hacen sonreír sus comentarios :) gracias por ellos!**

**Muchos han preguntado si habrá asunto succubo en esto, pues, no será así , créanme que suficiente drama tendremos con los "problemas de humanos" ;) hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista jejeje **

**Ahora, que disfruten del capitulo y no olviden comentar! Amo leer sus pensamientos**

**Capitulo 3**

- Largo? Corto? Rizado? Liso?...- Lauren daba vueltas por su enorme departamento. Ser jefe en el hospital tenía sus buenas recompensas . Aunque Tamsin prefería el pequeño cuarto de alquiler ...pero, ella no tenía una hija adolescente que exigía "su espacio" -...dios, es muy tarde!- Tamsin rodó los ojos, aún faltaban dos horas para la gala y quedaba a un par de cuadras de ahí, como Lauren podía ser tan dramática?

- Doc, sólo ponte un maldito vestido y un poco de agua en el cabello!- Tamsin no veía el punto de parecer perfecto para la tontería de esta noche. Ella tenía que asistir también Evony "amablemente" le informo que de no hacerlo el presupuesto para su investigación sobre la osteoporosis podía "perderse" y su proyecto "podría" ser cancelado , y Tamsin no permitiría que sus esfuerzos fueran aplastados por algo tan vano . Así que se puso un vestido largo con un corte al costado hasta la pantorrilla agrego agua en su peinado y listo.- tenemos que llegar a buena hora para ser vistas y luego desaparecer, bueno, primero comeremos y beberemos!

- Como puedes estar tan tranquila!? Y como rayos haces para parecer genial todo el tiempo?- Lauren no entendía como su amiga era capaz de lucir bien aún cuando estaban en el ejército y la arena arruinaba el cabello Tamsin parecía casi inmaculada

- No lo se, sólo soy yo- dijo Tamsin sonriente - y Doc...tu eres caliente! Deja de ser una maniática del control, relajate, o vas a aburrir pronto a esa nueva chica tuya, aunque no puedo creer que sólo tenga cuatro años más que esa niña tuya Nadia, por cierto donde se ha metido?

- La edad de Bo no la escogí ...y no he visto a Nadia en todo el día, seguro estará con esos chicos de universidad...no me gusta que se junte con ellos, podía bien ir a clases de piano o algo...- Lauren no quería ser como sus padres con ella, por ello había prometido a Nadia que respetaría sus decisiones, pero comenzaba a pensar que tal libertad en una chica de su edad podía ser contraproducente

- Que dramática, Vex y Kenzi son buenos chicos, un poco oscuros pero son buena gente y has educado bien a esa chica, sabrá tomar buenas decisiones- Lauren resoplo y término de dar los últimos toques al peinado. Había optado por rizos, y vestido largo con la espalda descubierta. Salió al encuentro de Tamsin que aún estaba jugando con los canales en la tv.- cuando es que nuestro chofer va ha llegar?

- Bo no es un chofer!- o eso esperaba Lauren, no es que tuviera un problema con ellos pero esperaba que Bo no lo fuera- es mi cita! En realidad me sorprendió que quisiera acompañarme y de paso llevarte a ti también

- No puedo esperar para verle...

En eso un toque ligero en la puerta les alerto de la presencia de alguien del otro lado. Lauren miro al reloj en su muñeca , tiempo perfecto. Tamsin por su parte casi corrió para abrir.

- Vaya! Nuestro chofer a llegado!- Bo había esperado encontrar a otra rubia recibirle.- ya era hora!- Tamsin vio a la chica morena frente a ella...tenía que decirlo, Lauren tenía buen gusto, lástima que a ella las chiquillas no le iban.

- Disculpa ? Es Lauren aquí?- Bo estaba intentando mantener su fachada tranquila, pero es escrutinio de la rubia frente a ella y su tono despectivo le estaban alterando. Sería mejor que Lauren apareciera pronto o podía dar al amigo arrogante de su novia un puñetazo

- Bo...dios, eres hermosa...- la boca de Lauren parecía no tener filtro. Bo se sonrojó ante el cumplido-...yo

- Esta bien, Lauren, gracias , tu estas impresionante...- ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo lo hermosa que estaba la otra. Tamsin tuvo que aclararse la garganta y así pudieran ir de una vez por todas a la estúpida gala.

El viaje hasta el lugar de la gala fue horrendo, Tamsin no podía creer que la gran Lewis considerada casi una deidad entre las lesbianas era tímida y reservada ante una puberta! Así que cansada del silencio incómodo soltó lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba

- Un par de ancianos sin dentadura tendrían más acción que ustedes!- lo que Tamsin no sabía era que la "acción" no era el problema tanto Lauren y Bo sabían que su urgencia por sacar la una a la otra de sus vestidos roía sus entrañas, pero habían acordado ir despacio

Para fortuna de Lauren llegaron a el lugar antes de que Tamsin continuara haciendo comentarios inapropiados. Bo agradeció al cielo por haber llegado a su destino, pronto salió del coche y abrió la puerta a Lauren, ignorando a la otra rubia refunfuñando cosas sin sentido.

Ingresaron al salón colmado de personas en diversos trajes y vestidos de alta costura, al ambiente gritaba costoso y refinado. Bo no se le había ocurrido preguntar a Lauren sobre la gala, pero ahora ahí de pie entre varios socios comerciales de su familia sabía que esto era un evento del trabajo de Lauren. Sólo esperaba que nadie de su familia estuviera presente y hubieran mandado a un representante como mayormente solían hacerlo incluso en sus graduaciones y eventos deportivos, sus padres o abuelo nunca habían asistido.

- Bo, estas bien?- Lauren noto que el lenguaje corporal de su cita se había tensado en cuanto entraron al enorme salón revestido en luz tenía y arreglos costosos, talvez había sido una mala idea pedir a Bo acompañarla- si no estas a gusto...- la voz de Lauren le saco de su aturdimiento, posando un dedo sobre los labios de la hermosa rubia, negó con la cabeza y le dio una suave sonrisa

- Estoy bien, me alegro que quisieras compartir esto conmigo, descuida, se como funciona esto - demasiado bien para su gusto. Lauren se relajó y sonrió a Bo que a su vez le sonrió de vuelta. Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron para encontrar a Tamsin en una profunda reflexión sobre que comer primero .

La velada había transcurrido con Lauren hablando con otros colegas y unos cuantos empresarios que por cierto se quedaron impresionados por los logros y proyectos de la mujer. Bo se sentía orgullosa, no eran sus logros pero la mujer en su brazo era increible, cuando hablaba sobre la ciencia no había nada que pudiere detenerle y Bo se encontró prendada de su jerga geek, un poco le...encendía, bien un mucho y podía ver que ella no era la única fascinada por Lauren, así que no se despego de ella ni un instante.

Pronto la gala había terminado sin incidentes,después de todo sólo un par de representantes se habían presentado alegando que sus jefes estaban en un viaje de negocios pero que les agradecían su cooperación . Y ahora sin la gala y sobre todo sin nadie alrededor Bo y Lauren se encontraban en la entrada del apartamento de esta última en una sesión de besos apasionada.

-...mmm...espere toda la noche para hacer esto...- Bo hablaba sobre la piel del cuello y la mandíbula de Lauren, que estaba contra la puerta de su apartamento y pasaba sus manos por el cabello oscuro de Bo amando la sensación de las caricias que le estaba dando

-...en serio?...creí que la ciencia te...aburriría ...- Lauren trago un gemido cuando Bo le dio un pequeño mordisco en la clavícula y se separó de ella

- Estas bromeando!?- exclamo Bo sin dejar de presionar su cuerpo sobre el de Lauren- me gusta tu habla geek- dijo con una sonrisa- es...- caliente!-..lindo! - Bo se abstuvo de decir lo primero y opto por algo más reservado...recordando que iban despacio

- Pues yo podría discernir de eso...

Ambas voltearon a ver quien había hablado. Lauren se congeló y como pudo acomodó su vestido. Bo frunció el ceño, quien se atrevía a interrumpir su tiempo con Lauren.

- No vas a decir nada...mamá ?- inquirió con tono de mofa la joven morena

- ... Nadia...ella es Bo...- Lauren sonrió un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de Nadia, luego miro a Bo, y noto que parecía un poco más blanca de lo normal, pero pensó que talvez la botella que bebió con Tamsin estaba causando estragos en su capacidad visual- Bo, ella es mi hija... Nadia

De todos los escenarios que Bo se imaginó en los que conocería a la hija de Lauren jamás paso por su mente que la encontrara a ella besando a Lauren apasionadamente contra la puerta de entrada de su casa a mitad del pasillo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que he tardado, lo siento! Pero en mi demencia temporal he iniciado 6 fics que debo actualizar. Son todo un placer pero requieren tiempo y que mi ardilla trabaje jajaja ;) **

**Vamos chicos no me abandonen , extrañe sus comentarios :( **

**Si es por Nadia,no teman, ella es sólo una adolescente normal :) nada pervertido sucederá...ewww **

**Capitulo 5 **

Lauren se sentía como mierda, aunque su cerebro y conocimientos le decían que eso era anatómicamente y genéticamente imposible...más sin embargo así era justo como se sentía. Había pasado el resto del fin de semana intentando encontrar un terreno de diálogo con Nadia...lamentablemente su hija se negaba a hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, incluso hoy cuando le llevara a la escuela recibió nada más que la Ley del hielo. Lauren suspiro y comenzó a rellenar algunos expedientes de los pacientes que estaban por ser dados de alta en el departamento de Trauma.

- Te ves como mierda- bueno, tal parece que lucía igual que como se sentía. Tamsin se paró junto a Lauren y dio una brillante sonrisa a la nueva enfermera, que se ruborizo y enterró su rostro enrojecido en los expedientes que le acababa de entregar Lauren

- Tamsin, deja en paz a la pobre chica- Lauren advirtió a su amiga y colega- recuerda lo que sucedió con ese joven paramédico? Tuvo que mudarse de ciudad después de ser "advertido" por ese perro guardián tuyo. No hagas que el personal tenga que huir.

- No es culpa mía que una sonrisa mía sea tomada tan a pecho y que el tonto de Dyson sea tan celoso- Tamsin contradijo. Y Lauren dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado, lo que menos quería hoy era drama.- y hablando de celos, como lo lleva Nadia? Tengo que llamar a Dyson para que inicie la búsqueda y rescate de tu otra adolescente?- Tamsin estaba empujando su suerte y ella lo sabía, pero con Lauren no había otra manera de hacer que hablara, era siempre demasiado "razonable" con todo, así que como buena amiga ella empujaría sus flancos débiles ...bueno, y era por demas divertido ver a la gran Dra Lauren Lewis perdiendo su mente por asuntos de relaciones humanas.

- Nadia no esta celosa...al menos yo no lo veo así, sólo necesita adaptarse a este nuevo cambio...- y que cambio! Bo le llevaba de frío a caliente en cuestión de segundos-...y no tengo otro adolescente! Bo casi puede ser considerada un adulto joven- un adulto joven y sexy. Uno que Lauren no había llamado porque temia que ahora que había "conocido" a Nadia , huyera y estaba evitando el mayor tiempo posible el rechazo. Tamsin rió , esto era muy divertido

- La palabra clave aquí es "casi". Es normal que Nadia no quería ni verte. Que harías tu si tu madre saliera en citas con alguien sólo un par de años mayor que tu?- Lauren pensó por un momento y respondío

-...si ella estuviera sola y esta persona le hiciera feliz no te deja ningún problema- Tamsin rodó los ojos, típica Lauren

- Lauren, eso nadie lo cree! Como puede estar bien enterarte de que tu madre tiene sexo con alguien de tu edad! Es casi traumante!- Lauren no lo había pensado. Sobre todo los adolescentes, con sus típicas burlas y demás. Debe ser el infierno para su hija tener una imagen así de ella.

-... Tienes razón - Lauren saco su móvil de la bolsa de su bata y lo abrió- tengo que terminar con Bo, además no es como que a ella le interese mucho...no me ha llamado desde ese día ...- Tamsin se horrorizó, eso no era lo que quería que Lauren notara! Le arrebato su teléfono

- Que te sucede!? No me estas entendiendo! Lo que tienes que hacer es dar su espacio a ambas, deja que lo asimilen, vendran a ti cuando esten listas, tu deber ahora es estar ahí cuando ese momento llegue. Además no puedes romper con esa chica por algo tan burdo, ni yo haría eso, y ella parece hacerte feliz- Lauren sonrió al recuerdo de la sensación de los labios de Bo sobre los suyos y sonrió - ves, ahora deja de quebrarte esa cabezota tuya y vamos a trabajar!

* Bo*

Bo despertó ese lunes sudando profusamente. Y no era por un sueño húmedo donde jugara al doctor con cierta rubia caliente. No. En vez de eso soñaba con Nadia, la morena de pelo rizado cuya mirada le hacia temblar las piernas y no por una buena razón . Bo había estado soñando todo el fin de semana con con una Nadia apuñalando su estómago . El sólo recuerdo hacia a Bo estremecer. Por esa razón y el ligero temor en su voz no había llamado a Lauren, no quería que pensara que ella quería huir ahora que había "conocido" a su hija y sabía a ciencia cierta que si Lauren le preguntaba que es lo que sucedía Bo no sería capaz de mentir...así que evitaba esa plática

- Bo Bo, que demonios te sucede!? Llevas todo el día como un zombie! Y a mamá le gustan zombies, pero no cuando son Bo Bo zombies! Es ese sueño otra vez?- Kenzi sabía que su besti estaba teniendo problemas con el asunto "hija" Y le comenzaba a preocupar lo callada que Bo estaba desde ese día.

-... Si, Kenz, no puedo quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza...no he podido dormir bien tampoco y extraño a Lauren! - Bo gimió y oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa de la cafetería . Bo estaba siendo una tonta y lo sabía , eso le enojaba , sus inseguridades le dominaban y eso sólo demostraba que era muy inmadura. Lauren se avergonzaría de ella por ello y le dejaría

- Arg! Estoy harta!- Kenzi exclamo y levantó a Bo de su asiento. Pronto estaban en el camaro y Kenzi conducía rebasando el límite de velocidad.

-... Kenzi que haces!? A dónde me llevas?- Bo se aferraba al tablero con uñas y dientes, eso le recordó que tenía que poner cinturones de seguridad al camaro si no quería morir mientras Kenzi conducía

- A donde mas? a solucionar esto!

Segundos después estaban en la sala de emergencias del hospital. Con una Lauren mirando sorprendida. Kenzi les tomo del antebrazo cuales niños de kinder y les encerró en una sala de examén vacía.

- Y no saldrán hasta que hayan solucionado esto!- Sentencio y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Ambas mujeres miraban a todos lados menos a la persona frente a ellas. Era patético. Y lo sabían

-...lo siento, yo...- hablaron al mismo tiempo. Por fin se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa de lo ridículo que era todo este asunto. No decidió hablar primero

- Lamento no haber llamado...yo quería pero...- Bo vacilo, temía perder a Lauren pero tenía que ser sincera con ella-..mmm...tu hija es intimidante...y yo...temo que antes de poder conocerla ya me odie...- lo había dicho- y temía llamar porque se que tu sabrías que algo andaba mal y yo no te mentiría y...- Bo divagaba. Y Lauren reía ...no podía creer lo tonta que había sido al pensar que Bo le dejaría por haber conocido a su hija? Bo frunció el ceño- que es tan gracioso?

-... Lo siento...- Lauren dejo se reír- pero, yo creí que no me habías llamado por que ahora que por fin conocías a mi hija y nota as que todo esto era algo real...me dejarías...no te llame por que temía escuchar que me rechazarás y huyeras de mi...

Fue así que las dos notaron que temían a lo mismo! Entonces rieron por un largo tiempo, al parecer no la juventud ni la madurez sirven en asuntos como este.

Bo sintiendo el peso caer de sus hombros hizo algo que había deseado hacer hace más de dos noches...atrajo a Lauren por el cuello de su pulcra bata blanca y le beso. Beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido con fuego y agresividad. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la otra y sus alientos y labios danzaban entre si...era increíble. Lamentablemente tuvieron que parar por falta de aliento pero se mantuvieron en los brazos de la otra.

-...dios como te extrañe...- susurro Bo

- Yo también...creo que tendremos que agradecer a tu amiga Kenzi por esto...- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa que calentaba el corazón de Bo. Bo sonrió también

- Si quieres hacer eso...le conquistarás con una pizza con extra queso de peperoni y mucho alcohol!- Bo dio un beso de piquito a Lauren, que le abrazo más cerca

- Sabes...como médico no apruebo esa clase de alimento...pero haré una escepcion esta vez...- y atrajo a Bo a otro beso, esta vez lento y profundo. Lauren amaba tener a la morena entre sus brazos...sin duda, Kenzi estaría recibiendo su recompensa .


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos los que se han animado a leer el fic!**

**Este capitulo será totalmente M! Ya hemos tenido suficiente drama por un rato. Así que espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado ;)**

**Capítulo 6**

En la "choza" como amorosamente le llamarán Bo y Kenzi a las pocas paredes que consistían en su hogar, sólo podía escucharse el rechinado rítmico de los resortes del colchón de la cama de Bo, que resentía las horas de continúa actividad que ambas mujeres comenzarán a ejecutar desde la madrugada, cuando Bo había recogido a su novia en el hospital para disfrutar de su fin de semana libre tanto de sus responsabilidad como médico tanto como madre, milagrosamente Nadia se encontraba de campamento con sus amigos para todo el fin de semana por el cumpleaños de su amiga Chandra. Así que Lauren había sugerido pasar el fin de semana con Bo y esta no se negó .

-...eres tan bella...

- Oh! Bo! Si justo así... Ahhh...!

Bo dejo caer su cuerpo gastado sobre el de una muy desnuda Lauren. Bo había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos le habían dado la una a la otra. Lauren les había llevado a este festín de sexo desde que cruzarán la puerta de "la choza" y no habían parado desde entonces, y Bo comenzaba a sentirse agotada pero de ninguna manera se quejaría , estaba teniendo lo que con seguridad podía llamar el mejor sexo que en su vida ha tenido.

- Mmmm...me encanta sentir tu piel en contacto con la mía - Lauren comenzó a trazar círculos perezosos en la espalda de Bo- eres muy buena en esto...- Bo soltó una risita sobre el pecho de Lauren manteniendo lo ojos cerrados, amaba si misma la calidez del cuerpo bajo del suyo.

- Eres muy buena a ti misma, Dr. Lewis...- contesto Bo y era turno de Lauren para reír un poco

- Que puedo decir, el doctor esta en casa...- ambas rieron. Bo dio un beso ligero en los labios de Lauren y rodó fuera de su cuerpo y colocando una sábana para cubrir un poco sus cuerpos que aún brillaban en el sudor de sus recientes actividades . Lauren suspiro por la pérdida del contacto y busco acurrucares cerca de Bo que en seguida la tomo entre sus brazos.-...sabes, esto es una de las tantas razones por las que me gusta estar contigo- Bo sonrió

- Por el fantástico sexo es que estas conmigo?- cuestiono Bo fingiendo sentirse ofendida- la verdad pensaba que era porque soy sexy! Pero supongo que esta bien- concluyo con una risita y Lauren le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro

- Alguien esta muy llena de si misma. Pero debo decir que el sexo podría quedar en uno de los lugares intermedios en mi lista.- Llevaban ya un par de meses saliendo y conociendose y Lauren se encontraba fascinada por lo que Bo Dennis representaba.

- Hay una lista!?- Bo tenía una a su misma sobre lo que más le gustaba de la rubia pero jamás pensó que ella pudiera tener una sobre ella, este hecho le emociono.- y me dirás que hay en esa lista tuya?- Bo cuestiono con voz sugerente y esto hizo el centro aún sensible de Lauren a palpitar.

-...mmm...- Lauren beso la piel a su alcance y llevo sus labios a cubrir el pezón que estaba a milímetros de sus labios. Lamiendo lento para después succionar por unos segundos y mordiendo ligeramente la protuberancia ahora endurecida . Bo dejo escapar un gemido -...tal vez, si te portas bien, podría premiar a ti con algo de mi top 15 sobre ti...señorita Dennis- Lauren se había trasladado a horcajadas de Bo y palmo ambos pechos en sus manos jugando con ellos mientras besaba el esternón de su pareja dejando un camino húmedo con su lengua desde ahí hasta el punto de pulso de Bo-...sabes tan bien...no puedo tener suficiente de ti...- Bo atrajo la boca de Lauren para un beso abrazador y hambriento, donde lenguas luchaban por el dominio sin dejar a ninguna como vencedor- me encantan tus besos...son adictivos...

-...mmmm Lauren!- Bo se aferró a los hombros y brazos fuertes del médico una vez que esta le penetró sin previo aviso con tres dedos- ...LAUREN... Dios! Llévame ...soy tuya...más...- Lauren podía sentir las uñas de Bo entrar en su piel, causando un dolor muy bienvenido que le hacia sentir aún más mojada. Lauren conecto su pelvis sobre uno de los muslos de Bo e inicio un va y ven a la vez que aumentaba los empujes fuera y dentro del calor de Bo

-... Bo...abre los ojos...quiero verte venir...quiero saber que es por mi...- Lauren agrego su pulgar a la mezcla y aumento la velocidad -...ven conmigo...estoy...tan cerca... Bo...

Bo no podía formular palabras o siquiera ideas en su cabeza, sentir a Lauren llenandole y frotando su sexo húmedo y el va y ven en su muslo le estaban conduciendo a la locura. Podía sentir su clímax cerca así que abrió los ojos y miro a los marrones de Lauren que le miraban con ferviente pasión y algo más...algo profundo y Bo sabía que Lauren podía mirar lo mismo en sus propios ojos. Bo llevo sus manos a el cuello y nuca de Lauren y conectaron sus labios al tiempo que alcanzaban el cielo en los brazos de la otra . Sus bocas silenciaron los gemidos de placer mientras bajaban de su orgasmo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de los demás.

Cuando ambas lograron encontrar palabras para transmitir su sentir susurraron un "te amo" justo al mismo tiempo... Se miraron por un largo rato y luego comenzaron a reír sin dejar la conexión de sus cuerpos.

- Temia decirlo primero...hace tiempo que quería decirte...- dijo Bo besando el cuello expuesto de Lauren

- Yo también...- admitió Lauren- pero me alegro que estemos tan en sincronia que lo hayamos dicho al mismo tiempo...

- Tienes razón...- dijo Bo sonriendo y besando los labios de Lauren lenta y tiernamente que Lauren respondió con el mismo cuidado y amor.

Lauren se dejo descansar sobre el cuerpo de Bo- te molesta que me quede así por un rato?

- No, mi pecho puede ser tu almohada cuando gustes...- respondió Bo abrazando más estrechamente a la rubia en sus brazos

-...por eso me gustas ...puedo ser yo misma contigo...cuando estoy contigo no soy el Dr. Lauren Lewis o una madre sobre protectora...contigo soy sólo Lauren ...la mujer de cuarenta que su novia de veinte le ha devuelto la pasión a su alma y el amor a su corazón ... Esa es la cúspide de mi top 15...- Bo sintió lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, cada palabra de Lauren le lleno el corazón de una manera tal que sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento

-... Eso...eso es tan bello, Lauren...no tengo idea de como responder a eso...eres la primera y única en dejarme sin aliento...con sólo verte...sólo...me dejas sin aliento...completamente ... - Lauren levantó su mirada al rostro de Bo y miro a la mujer que sólo podía ser descrita como perfecta

- Realmente...?- su voz era pequeña, Lauren apenas podía contener la emoción ante las palabras de Bo

- Si...totalmente y completamente sin aliento...- confirmo Bo y Lauren deboro sus labios entre los suyos, intentando que este beso transmitiera lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir...

- Te amo, Bo

- Y yo a ti...mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y tenemos un capítulo más! Gracias por mantener sus comentarios ;) y el aumento en follows y favs! son geniales :) **

**Capitulo 7 **

Bo despertó esta mañana con el molesto sonido de su teléfono celular. Giro sobre su costado y miro el identificador...era su abuelo. Desde hace semanas estaba llamándole, seguramente para saber el motivo de su ausencia en las pasadas reuniones familiares. Si bien Bo se había declarado independiente de su familia y por ello vivía con Kenzi en la choza y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en el club Carpe Noctem propiedad de los padres de Vex , un buen amigo suyo y de Kenzi, su familia le había dejado bien en claro que todas esas "opciones" le serían "permitidas" con la única condición de que se mantuviera asistiendo a las cenas a las que todo el clan Mccorrigan asistía cada último domingo del mes. Bo les odiaba. Sólo servía para anunciar que tanto dinero habían hecho en ese tiempo y parlotear sobre los disparates que la familia Battie hacia para hacerles enfadar. Bo nunca había entendido por que el rencor entre las dos familias, si ambas dejaran de lado sus diferencias podrían llevar sus negocios a un nuevo nivel. Bo ignoro el teléfono y se volcó a su lado derecho para observar el sueño de la hermosa rubia que dormía plácidamente sobre su espalda y murmuraba algo sobre isótopos ...era tan linda, que Bo no se resistió y beso sus labios.

-...mmm...- Lauren se quejó pero no se movió de su lugar disfrutando de la calidez de su novia.

-...despierta bella durmiente...no tenías que estar en el trabajo?- Bo no quería que se fuera pero Lauren siempre era muy grave sobre su trabajo y cosas de laboratorio. Lauren dejo escapar un suspiro, amaba la ciencia y no podía esperar por preparar su ponencia para la junta del hospital sobre su proyecto de genetica. Evony por fin le estaba dejando hablar directamente con la administración del hospital y no dejaría ir la oportunidad. Al parecer el salir con Bo no solo le había ayudado a recuperar esa vitalidad que parecía estar escapandose con el tiempo si no que aparentemente afectó de buena manera su forma de relacionarse con sus compañeros de trabajo y pacientes, ha pasado de ser la Reina del Hielo para ser Dr Hotpants, al parecer el hospital entero apoyaba el apodo que Kenzi le diera. Y aun Lauren no entendía el porque de tal apelativo, pero de nuevo, Kenzi era difícil de entender así que hace un buen tiempo Lauren decidió dejar de intentar entender a la chica y llevarle en su lado bueno.

-...si...pero me encanta estar contigo aquí ...son raras las ocasciones en que podemos tener un tiempo para nosotras...

- Bueno, pronto estaré terminando mi quinto semestre y en quince días podré estar tanto tiempo contigo en el trabajo que te vas a artar de mi- Bo no podía esperar a que las clases concluyeran y estar a lado de Lauren por más tiempo, además que ver a Lauren en el trabajo hablando toda geek le encendía , pero a quien no?

CRACK CRACK

-Que fue eso?- cuestiono Lauren entre besos- sonó en el piso de abajo...has cerrado adecuadamente..?

-...mmn...si...debe ser el viento...- Bo comenzó a dar besos en el cuello de Lauren y colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella, si su novia saldría pronto tendría que aprovechar cada segundo.

CRACK CRACK! SLAM!

- Ysabeau Mccorrigan !- un vocerron se escucho por toda la habitacion y Bo se alejó de Lauren en un instante dejando una Lauren con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a el hombre a los pies de la cama.- Dr Lewis?- cuestiono el hombre- Oh dios! ...que...les daré unos minutos para vestirse ...estaré abajo, y mejor que sea rápido Ysabeau - declaro enérgicamente

Despues del shock inicial el cerebro de Lauren por fin analizo lo que acababa de suceder, su jefe Fritspatrick Mccorrigan le encontró en la cama con... Ysabeau ... Mccorrigan !? Lauren se vistió en tiempo record y miro a Bo que hizo justo lo mismo.

- Eres una Mccorrigan !?- Bo se sobresaltó ligeramente por el tono de Lauren- me dijiste que te llamabas Bo Dennis! - Lauren comenzaba a pensar que esto era una mala broma, de todas las mujeres en las que pudo fijarse tenía que ser la nieta de su jefe que a parte es de la familia enemiga!? Bo no dijo nada y sólo asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a Lauren. Ya era bastante malo que su abuelo les encontrará en la cama y ahora su verdadero nombre había salido a el juego. - No puedo creerlo...- Ahora Lauren entendía porque su madre no había parado de llamarle, ahora sabía que estaba saliendo con un Mccorrigan y esto traería a el resto de su familia sobre su cabeza, todo lo que Lauren había hecho se iría al suelo... Lauren tomo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del lugar ignorando las palabras de Bo y al patriarca Mccorrigan sentado en la sala.

Bo le había perseguido hasta la puerta de su casa, si su abuelo no estuviera ahí y si Lauren le diera unos segundos para explicarse . A quien quería engañar, le había mentido a la cara , pero talvez si viera la imagen completa ... Bo suspiro y regreso para encontrase con su abuelo

- Veo que el Dr Lewis no puede soportar estar con un Mccorrigan ...- dijo Trick sonriendo-...eso esta bien, nos va ahorrar el drama de tener que deshacernos de ella...- Bo frunció el ceño

- Como puedes hablar así de la mujer que amo! Es obvio sque este enojada! Le mentí! Nunca le dije quien era yo! - Bo grito a su abuelo, como podía ser tan desconciderado . Trick sonrió y se detuvo a unos pasos de su nieta

- Por cosas como esta es que tienes que aceptar tu lugar como mi sucesora, si no te alejarás de las tradiciones le habrías investigado primero y entonces sabrías tanto como yo que ella te a mentido también

- Que?

- Ella es Karen Battie , forma parte de esos sucios de sangre azul...- la boca de Bo de abrió Lauren le había mentido? Porque se enojaba con ella entonces!?

- Si es una Battie porque trabaja en tu hospital ?- De su familia era Trick quien más que nadie repudiaba a esa gente, por lo que no tenía sentido para ella que su abuelo dejara a Lauren trabajar ahí

- A pesar de su deshonrosa procedencia es un gran activo para mi , y mientras me sea de utilidad le usaré como bien me plazca ... Ahora Ysabeau , ya que no contestas a mis llamadas he tenido que venir hasta esta...- Trick miro alrededor con disgusto- ...lugar para decirte que será mejor que dejes de actuar como una niña y te presentes este fin de semana en casa- Bo se disponía a negarse pero Trick le impidió siquiera intentarlo- a menos que quieras que reviente la burbuja rosa en la que has estado viviendo.- Bo formo puños con sus manos y miro a su abuelo salir por su puerta, Bo comenzaba a fastidiarse de este juego, tenía que encontrar una solución pronto pero primero tenía que hablar con Lauren... Karen o como sea que se llamara, Bo amaba a la mujer y no dejaría que se alejara de ella.

Lauren por otro lado fijo su rumbo directo a su departamento , donde al entrar se encontro con la mujer que desde hace días no paraba de llamarle y era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciere y ahora estaba aquí cómodamente sentada en su sala.

- Te has tomado tu tiempo... Karen- Lauren frunció el ceño ante el uso de ese nombre

- Que puedo hacer por ti...madre? - la bella y refinada mujer sonrió con falsedad y no aparto sus ojos de los de Lauren mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- Quiero a la heredera de los Mccorrigan bajo control, se que esta por concluir sus estudios en un año y se rumorea que ella se hará cargo de los negocios de su familia en lugar del viejo de su abuelo, momento de transición perfecto para que nuestra familia acabe de una buena vez con ellos y he escuchado que eres muy...cercana a ella así que ...- Lauren rió

- No lo haré , y hace mucho que no les concidero mi familia, así que se tan amable de salir de mi casa, antes no pude hacer nada por la mujer que amaba, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error! Ahora, márchate , seguro mi hermano estará feliz de cumplir con tus estandares - ahora la mujer frunció el ceño

- Me iré , dejare tiempo para que pienses en esto...- ambas llegaron a la puerta- ...no te olvides que tienes una deuda conmigo... Karen , te daré la oportunidad para que recapacites...sabes donde encontrarme.- Lauren cerro la puerta con fuerte golpe, todo de pronto se estaba complicando a escalas inimaginables, y justo ahora comenzaba a pensar si en realidad había escapado de su familia hace años o ellos siempre supieron su paradero y le han dejado vivir "a su manera" como parte de algún intrincado plan para derrumbar a los Mccorrigan ? Lauren estaba camino a servirse una copa muy necesaria cuando tocaron a su puerta de forma insistente. Dejo su copa y se dirigió a la puerta

- Se te olvido algo ma...- las palabras murieron en su boca, que fue atacada por los labios de una morena familiar...-... Bo...- Bo no respondió y continuo a desvestir a la rubia que no opuso resistencia, pronto ambas disfrutaban de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, encontrando la liberación muy necesaria, en este momento no existía nadie más que el amor que prodigaban la una a la otra. Con cada beso y caricia dejaron atrás a los Battie, Mccorrigan y demás drama que parecía rodearles y se entregaron por completo a la pasión


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 8 **

- ... Entonces... Eres una Battie...?

- Y tu una Mccorrigan ...

Ambas mujeres yacian desnudas en la cama cómodamente en el abrazo de la otra, mirando a la nada. Luego soltaron una risa ligera que las llevo a reír hasta las lágrimas . El hecho de que terminarán en la cama con "el enemigo" jurado de sus respectivas familias sin saberlo era por demás bizarro...y de una manera un poco oscura...divertido, cual era la posibilidad de que esto sucediera? Uno sobre un millón? Talvez más... Y aún así el universo se las arreglo para ponerlas juntas y enamoradas.

-... Y ahora que?

- No lo se, dimelo tu Ysabeau Mccorrigan - respondió sonriente Lauren y Bo le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro

- Oh! Calla, Karen Bettie...- Lauren frunció el ceño. Y Bo sonrió ampliamente- te soy sincera? Me gusta más tu otro nombre... Lauren Lewis es mucho más sexy- concluyo Bo riendo

-...créeme, lo se...- respondió Lauren sonriendo también

- Fue por eso que te lo cambiaste?- Bo sabía que no pudo ser por algo tan trivial que Lauren cambiara de nombre . Lauren soltó un suspiro y asintió aún mirando a el techo de su habitación

- Mi familia es algo complicada y por demás ...exuberante...al parecer pertenecer a la familia real es un gran asunto de tabloides y bueno yo nunca fui de las que le gustará aparecer en cámara a cada paso que daba. En vez de eso, me marche pronto de Toronto para ir a estudiar medicina en Yale, luego el cuerpo de paz, el ejercito real...-Lauren hizo una pausa no muy segura o preparada para hablar del tema- ...y luego llegue aquí y el resto es historia- Bo noto el cambio de tono en la voz de Lauren después de la pequeña pausa que hizo y sabía que no le estaba contando toda la historia pero no empujaría , ya habria el momento para que la rubia contara más sobre ella misma

- Algo similar sucede con mi familia, yo los llamaría exagerados y una bola de burocratas...pero por ello mismo y su manera de querer controlar mi vida a cada paso me hizo alejarme de ellos y los Mccorrigan en general...pero al parecer era una ilusión ...ya vez, mi abuelo apareció de la nada para recordarme que sigo siendo una pieza más de su tablero de ajedrez...- dijo Bo con un resoplido

- Con todo eso no veo porque decidimos alejarnos de ellos!- ambas rieron y compartieron unos cuantos besos

- Crees que Trick vaya ha hacer algo contigo en el trabajo?...ya sabes...por salir conmigo...?

- Lo dudo mucho, ante todo a Trick le importa demasiado los negocios y yo lo soy para su hospital ...- Bo asintió , y por un momento se permitió relajarse al saber que Lauren ya tenía esa mentalidad . Lo que le llevo a recordar...

- Hey! Eres de la realeza! Estoy saliendo con una princesa!? - Bo exclamo sorprendida y un poco esperanzada de que Lauren le dijera que si...eso sería tan genial! Lauren entorno los ojos, por un momento olvido que Bo aún tenía 20años, obviamente algo de este tipo le animaria.

- La reina de Inglaterra es mi tía así que...

- Si! Salgo con una princesa!

- Bo!- Lauren regaño pero por dentro el entuciasmo de Bo le calentó el corazón

- Oh vamos! Tu ahora puedes decir que sales con la heredera de Trick una que por cierto es muy caliente! Ya verás! Cuando mi abuelo me seda su puesto y comience a salir en las portadas y las personas mueran por salir conmigo! Tu serás la que pueda presumir- Lauren rió, esta chica le hacia sentir como una colegiala otra vez, era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella y tenía la impresión de que aún al paso de los años eso nunca cambiaría .

- Lo que tu digas . Pero Bo, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que nadie más alla de las personas ya involucradas deben saber de esto. No tengo idea de que ha hecho que tanto tu familia como la mía nos recuerden nuestra procedencia, pero estoy segura de que nada bueno podría salir de esto...

- Que? Has visto a alguien de tu familia?

- Asi es, justo unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras , mi madre decidió aparecer y hablar de nueva cuenta de lo que se espera de mi...- Lauren omitió lo que su madre quería obtener de ella para con Bo, era inecesario , además Lauren nunca haría algo así ...no lo haría de nuevo. Nunca dejaría a Bo . Ni permitiría que su familia se inmuscullera en su relación una vez más.

- Eso es raro... Trick quiere que vaya a la cena del fin de semana...y dejo muy claro que no es una opción...- dijo sin el más mínimo ánimo - crees que sería mucho pedir que asistas como mi más uno?- pregunto Bo en voz pequeña

-... No se si sea una buena idea ...- Lauren miro a Bo y esos hermosos ojos casi rogando que dijera que si. Lauren no pudo resistir-...bien, iré contigo- Bo sonrió ampliamente y se paró de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró . Lauren miro extrañada

- Voy a hacer el desayuno! - Lauren frunció el ceño . Bo le miro- Que?

- Sabes cocinar?

- Que tan difícil puede ser preparar unos huevos?- contrarresto la morena saliendo de la habitación usando solamente la blusa de Lauren, que le cubría justamente debajo de la entrepierna . Lauren sacudió su cabeza esparciendo sus pensamientos nada inocentes y camino a el baño sólo para encontrar el pequeño hilo dental negro de Bo colgando de la manija de la puerta

- Vas a ser la muerte de mi, Bo...- se deshizo de la prenda y entro a el baño con una enorme sonrisa en rostro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Es grato ver que el fic tiene más de mil visitas! GRACIAS! Aunque a la autora no le gustaría más que leer sus comentarios ... :) :) **

**Disfruten de las aventuras BoLo! ;) Faltan sólo 88 días para ver la quinta temporada! No puedo esperar :)**

**Capitulo 9**

Kenzi tuvo que rodar los ojos. Durante toda la semana, cada día, cada noche; Bo no paraba de suspirar y tener esa miradita de cachorrito mirando a la nada...era asqueroso.

- Bo, estoy comiendo...puedes dejar de hacer eso?- Declaro Kenzi con rostro de repulsión - estas arruinando mi pizza!

Bo salió de su ensoñacion sobre la sonrisa de Lauren, los ojos de Lauren, el cabello de Lauren...el cuerpo sudoroso y lleno de éxtasis de Lauren...gritando su nombre...

-...lo siento... Que?- pregunto Bo limpiando la comisura de su boca de la posible cantidad de saliva que se le había escapado. Kenzi frunció el ceño

- Estas pensando en sexo- recrimino

-... No- murmuro Bo sin mirar a Kenzi

-Claro que si! Prensabas en sexo caliente con Hotpants!

-No!

- Bo eres peor que un perro caliente! Y no hablo de los de comida- Kenzi dio una gran mordida a su pizza de peperoni con extra queso. Amaba el día de pizza en el campus- todo el fin de semana que estuve fuera te la pasaste jugando a el doctor y para cuando volví la casa apestaba a sexo! Tuve que solicitar un servicio de limpieza industrial!- ahora Bo fruncía el ceño

- No es sexo Kenz...- dijo Bo ruborizada encontrando extremadamente interesante la ensalada en su plato. Bo comía más cosas verdes desde que salía con el médico . Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Kenzi resoplo

- Creo que a nuestra edad sabemos que cuando dos personas desnudas entran en contacto con las partes íntimas de las otras y se generan orgasmos, se le llama sexo. - Acevero Kenzi

- Ya lo se Kenz...pero con Lauren es diferente. No es sexo..es hacer el amor- suspiro feliz-...es mágico ...es genial...fuera de este mundo- Kenzi se atraganto con su comida y dio un rápido sorbo a su malteada de chocolate para pasar el mordisco de pizza

- Estas enamorada!? De Hotpants !? Mamá Hotpants!? Cuándo? Cómo!?

- Si! Le amo!- Bo dio su sonrisa ganadora- y ella me ama también!

- Nunca creí que lo dirías ...sobre todo con tu historial de mujeriega, pero me alegro de que estés feliz- Kenzi sonrió cálidamente a Bo que sonrió más amplio- pero que hay de tu familia y la hija de Lauren?

- Lauren sabe de mi familia y sobre Nadia creo que poco a poco podríamos congeniar , no espero que sea de la no he a la mañana pero se que mientras Lauren y yo estemos juntas todo es posible-

- Cool! Aunque sonaste como una película de Disney

Ambas rieron y terminaron con su almuerzo. Sólo un par de clases más y serían libres para el fin de semana.

Bo se preguntaba que es lo que Lauren estaría haciendo en ese momento?

HOSPITAL GREY / CAFETERÍA

Evony había convocado a un almuerzo general para todo el personal del hospital, al parecer tenía un gran anuncio que hacer.

- Veo que la mayoría se encuentran presentes. Seré breve. La junta del hospital se ha reunido esta mañana y hemos acordado quien obtendrá la sub jefatura.- Evony sonrió . Le encantaba la atención - hubo muchos candidatos pero se ha elegido a la mejor opción para mantener al hospital en la cima como el mejor del país .- Lauren y Tamsin rodaron los ojos. Evony siempre le encantaba regodearse - así que sin más preámbulo déjenme presentar a ...- El silencio cae hizo ante la espectativa-...la doctora Lauren Lewis como la nueva sub jefe !

Vitoreos sonaron por el lugar. Lauren no podía creerlo. Ella tenía el puesto. Sería la segunda al mando de todos los cirujanos del lugar .

- Bien hecho Doc!- Tamsin le abrazo fuerte. Estaba feliz por su amiga , se lo merecía

- Gracias Tamsin! - Lauren respondió el abrazo de su amiga.

Pronto más médicos se acercaron a felicitarle

- Bueno, bueno ya mucho ruido y felicidad! Hora de volver al trabajo !- hablo Evony al grupo que se dispersó de vuelta a sus puestos . Evony se acercó a Lauren, tendiendo su mano para que le estrechará y así lo hizo

- Gracias Evony

- Cariño, nada que agradecer, te lo has ganado! Ahora a trabajar! - Lauren asintió ferviente- a partir del lunes entrarás plenamente en funciones y te llevare a tu nueva oficina- Evony le dio un guiño y se retiró con su típico contoneo de caderas cual modelo en pasarela. Y Lauren no podía mentir que en su tiempo tuvo un flechazo con al mujer pero ahora con Bo en su vida no había mujer que se le comparara . Lauren sonrió camino a ER . Tendría que contar a Bo que había logrado el trabajo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 10 **

El día "D" ha llegado. Y cuando Bo aparco el camaro amarillo en la calzada de la enorme mansión Mccorrigan Lauren se sorprendió. No por el tamaño . La propia casa de su familia era igual y si no es que ligeramente más "amplia". Lo que sorprendió a Lauren fue que no estaba pintada de negro o colocaron piezas de cuero por doquier. Lauren sonrió en su loco pensamiento.

- A que se debe tu buen humor?- cuestiono Bo a la vez que le tendía la mano a la rubia para salir del auto.- No esperaba que conocer a los dementes de mis familiares pusiera una sonrisa en tu cara Dr Lewis- comento Bo con una sonrisa mientras encaminaba a Lauren por la escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta doble - lista?- cuestiono Bo dando una oportunidad a Lauren para correr. Lauren le dio un suave apretón a su mano sostenida en la de Bo.

- Esta bien Bo. Ya sabes, si los rumores son ciertos y el más atemorizante de todos es tu abuelo, no tendre problema. Trabajo para el , recuerdas?- Bo asintió y entraron a la mansión impecable y colmada de artículos de alta calidad adornando cada rincón sin dejar ninguna duda de lo ostentoso que era . El lugar gritaba poder y dinero. Con la arquitectura neoclásica por cada muro y techo del lugar .

Pronto un hombre joven y guapo elegantemente vestido les encamino hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados charlando animadamente con copas de champagne burbujeante en la mano. Lauren pudo ver que estas personas no diferían demasiado de sus propios parientes. Ella odiaba esto, más sin embargo si Bo le pidiera caminar sobre vidrio descalza ella lo haría . Lauren lo tenía mal para esta chica y ella lo sabía .

Bo tomo aire y plasmo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y evoco su atención en mostrar Lauren a su familia . La doctora sería su tabla de salvación. Ella estaba orgullosa de traer del brazo a una mujer tan increíble como Lauren .

Cuando ingresaron a la enorme sala repleta de personas la mayoría jóvenes y adultos las pláticas secaron . Bo y Lauren eran el centro de atención . Y con justa razón. Tan bellas y elegantes no le pedían nada a una modelo de pasarela en Francia .

Fue el patriarca de la familia quien les dio la bienvenida.

- Ysabeau, me alegra ver que lograste hacerlo - saludo animadamente a su nieta. Bo le correspondió . A pesar de todo ella amaba a su abuelo y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. No por nada sería ea sobre todos los demas quien le sucediera en su posición .

- Asi es abuelo. Después de todo fuiste tan amable de invitarme personalmente, que sin duda tenía que estar aquí hoy.- el doble sentido en sus palabras no se perdio para ninguno de los dos. Trick sonrió. Y Bo lo hizo también. Se miraron fijamente y luego se echaron a reír . Y así como así el ambiente en el lugar regreso a su animosidad anterior. Lauren no entendía . Los Mccorrigan eran sin duda extraños.

- Dr Lewis- saludos Trick

- Sr. Mccorrigan

- Oh, llámame Trick. Al menos fuera del hospital, estas saliendo con mi nieta favorita, lo que te da cierta facilidad de palabra para conmigo- aseguro Trick y les llevo más adentro en el lugar - la cena se servira pronto. Les dejo en buena compañía . Nos veremos en unos momentos.

- Fue mejor de lo que pensé - murmuro Bo sin dejar caer su careta. Lauren asintió en reconocimiento

Unos minutos después , fueron abordadas por una pareja joven, que Bo no pudo evitar notar miraban a su novía indecorosamente.

- Bo! Prima ! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

- No demasiado - susurro Bo que apretó su agarre en el antebrazo de Lauren

- Perdón? Dijiste algo ?- pregunto la joven morena muy similar a Bo pero carente de las curvas que hacían a Bo un peligro para la salud andando. Lauren podía ver que sin duda había atrapado a el mejor espécimen que los Mccorrigan tenía que ofrecer. Este hecho hizo que su sonrisa fuera aún más amplia y brillante.

- Nada- respondió Bo con desdén - que les trae por aquí Trish, Nick?

- Teníamos que saludarte a ti a tu hermosa acompañante . Este es tu sabor del mes?- Nick miro a el largo y bien trabajado cuerpo de Lauren- buena elección primita...

- Será mejor que cuides tu boca ! Lauren es mi novia! Así que será mejor que le respetes.- exigió Bo, con furia en sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar la frialdad en el tono de la morena

- Como sea...- respondieron y volvieron a mezclarce con el resto de las personas.

- Wow, eso fue...

- Incómodo lo se , yo...

- Caliente!- contrarresto Lauren- ver a Bo Dennis defendiendo mi honor , es...

- Caliente...lo agradezco Lo pero eso no tuvo que haber sucedido! - Bo estaba irritada . Lauren le calmo diciendo que no tenía ningún problema. El hecho de que alguien más a a parte de su novia le encontrara atractiva era...halagador.

El tiempo transcurrió sin más "emociones" , y la cena fue servida. Todos tomaron sus lugares al parecer ya designados dejando sólo vacantes los cercanos a Trick. Donde pronto Bo y Lauren fueron invitados a ocupar para desconcierto de los demás.

- Familia les he reunido el día de hoy con mayor insistencia que el normal porque tengo un anuncio que hacer

Todos miraban a Trick expectantes

- Me retírare de mi puesto el próximo mes. Y ya he decidido quien quedara al frente de mis negocios

Todos asintieron. Muchos de los sentados a la mesa tenían la ferviente creencia de ser los o las elegidas. La mayoría presente trabajaba en alguna de las ramas industriales de la familia, como gerentes generales o presidentes . Lo lógico en estos casos sería tomara a alguno de ellos como el nuevo líder . Más sin embargo Trick no era como cualquier hombre de negocios y tanto su familia como sus adversarios lo sabían. De Trick podrías sólo esperar lo inesperado.

- Esa persona esta aquí en esta mesa.- todos inhalaron . Nadie quería soltar el aire en sus pulmones- seras tu mi querida nieta Ysabeau.

Ahora, lo normal en estos casos sería que la mesa explotara en mormullos y quejas. Lauren se sorprendió de que no fuera así . En su lugar nadie dijo una sola palabra. La cena se comió en total silencio . Y Lauren tuvo que aplicar el dicho "has lo que hacen los romanos" así que más haya de ser incluida en la conversación entre Trick y su novia de forma esporádica , degusto la exquisita comida que le sirvieron .

Ignorantes de su entorno Trick y Bo platicaron de lo que sus acciones futuras serían. Ambos acordaron trabajar hombro con hombro para alcanzar el objetivo y a pesar de que a Bo le restaban siete meses para concluir su licenciatura en administración y negocios internacionales tenía las suficientes aptitudes para lo que Trick esperaba de ella.

Las cosas cambiarían . Para bien o para mal no podían saberlo. Pero tanto Bo como Lauren se tenían la una a la otra. Eso era más que suficiente .


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 11**

- Cariño

- Hnnnn...

- Que te parece tener una escapada?- pregunto Bo sin dejar de hacer suaves movimientos con sus manos en el cuero cabelludo de Lauren, que se deleitaba con la maestría de los dedos sobre su cabeza.- últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas...

- Pero que dices? Si no estoy en el hospital , estoy contigo!- Lauren se sentía ligeramente ofendida con las implicaciones de estar descuidando a su novia. Al ver la expresión de su novia Bo se apresuró a aclarar

- No me refería a eso...y se que tanto tu como yo hacemos lo mejor por permanecer juntas dada la inmensa cantidad de trabajo que nos han dado- Lauren se relajo ante el comunicado-...yo más bien me refería a pasar tiempo...con...tu hija? Llevamos casi un año saliendo y...me gustaría que ella formará parte de el tiempo que pasamos juntas...se que sigue evitándome como la peste y no es mi intención empujar nada...

- Te entiendo...- dijo Lauren sonriendo y dedicándole una suave mirada a la mujer que le acunaba en sus brazos.- Nadia a final de cuentas tiene que entender que es a ti a quien he elegido para formar una pareja...- Lauren suspiro- pero se bien que esta actitud no puede seguir por siempre...- Lauren se quedo callada. Ella deliberadamente había dado a entender que estaría con Bo para siempre... Bo miro a su novia que parecía un poco fuera de .

- Que sucede? Lo has pensado mejor y no quieres...? Ya sabes, si tu misma no quieres que intente mejorar mi relación casi inexistente con Nadia lo...- Lauren le silencio con un beso en los labios a la morena que divagaba. Lauren se alegro de que Bo no notara su desliz, pero algo dentro de ella le hacia sentir ...triste. Calmando sus propios pensamientos sonrió a la joven.

- No...todo lo contrario. Cuando tenías planeado esta "escapada"?

- Que te hace pensar que tenía algo planeado?- cuestiono Bo. Lauren le miro fijamente . Bo sedio- ...bien ,bien! Yo puede que tuviere planeado ir de acampada! Feliz!?- exclamo. Lauren rió

- Eres tan transparente...- Bo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos- y tan linda cuando haces puchero! - dijo Lauren divertida - Vayamos de acampada!

-... Bien- murmuro Bo fingiendo sentirse ofendida. Por dentro bailaba de alegría

CAMINO A LA RESERVA NATURAL DE TORONTO

La pareja había decidido tomar prestada la camioneta de Tamsin a cambio de que ella pudiera conducir el BMW de Lauren para el fin de semana. Lauren acepto pero ella aún no entendía porque su amiga era reacia a comprar algún otro automóvil . Siempre había alegado que para ella era como su hogar ... Talvez Lauren nunca entendería .

Y no es que Bo no ofreciera el camaro para su viaje. Pero Nadia se negó rotundamente a subir en "trasto amarillo" . Esa fue una de sus tantas condiciones para aceptar ir al viaje. Otra de sus peticiones fue nada de arrumacos o sexo durante el fin de semana. Lauren se había propuesto refutar tal "petición" pero Bo accedió. Para sorpresa de todos. Hasta para sorpresa de la misma Bo.

- Y aquí estamos!- exclamo Bo aparcando junto a una cabaña de tamaño medio . Otra de las peticiones de la morena. No pensaba dormir en una tienda sobre el duro y frío suelo. Bo inhalo el aire fresco. - extrañaba esto! - dijo emocionada.

- Ya habías hecho esto antes?- cuestiono Lauren parándose junto a Bo junto a la camioneta.

- No exactamente. Pero de más joven fui al campamento Chipewua. Fue genial! Lástima que no logre ser consejera en los años futuros...- Lauren sonrió y Nadia murmuro un "que lástima" pasando a las mujeres camino a la cabaña.

- Yo en realidad también fui a un campamento...- murmuro Lauren estrechando la mano de su novia. Si no habría "mimos" al menos le tomaría de la mano

- En serio!?- cuestiono Bo sorprendida. Lauren asintió.- No me figuraba que la realeza fuera a campamento!

- Pues para tu información lo hacemos. Yo amaba ir al de astronautas. - respondió Lauren soñadora- lástima que sólo pude ir una vez...

- Bueno. Ya que estamos aquí, al menos estoy segura de que podremos ver las estrellas!- dijo Bo en un intento de animar a la rubia. Lauren sonrió. Amaba a Bo por eso. Siempre intentaba hacer todo lo mejor para que las personas a su alrededor estuvieran felices.

- Claro! Te enseñare un par de constelaciones, si el clima lo permite. - Bo asintió feliz y se dispusieron a llevar sus cosas dentro de la cabaña.

Nadia de inmediato se había apoderado de la habitación en la plata de arriba que tenía su propio balcón . Mientras que Lauren y Bo se quedaron con la amplia habitación de la primera planta. Al menos dormirían en el mismo cuarto.

Para el resto del día las mujeres se dedicaron a acomodarse en el lugar. Lauren preparó la cena con parte de los ingredientes que empacaron para el viaje . A la vez que Bo había recogido un poco de leña para la chimenea. Y Nadia había permanecido en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que.

- Esta delicioso Lo!- afirmo Bo saboreando el plato de pastel de chocolate- como siempre! Aún no entiendo como te las arreglas para hacer comidas de calidad profesional.- Lauren sonrió agradecida de que la cena estuviera bien.

- Gracias. Pero en realidad es sólo aplicar la química en la cocina...- Lauren parloteo sobre como la ciencia estaba presente an un simple pastel. Y Bo se encontró fascinada y un tanto encendida. Amaba el geek speak de su novia! Sería una tortura no entrar en sus pantalones en el día y medio que les restaba .

- Si mamá . Lo sabemos- dijo Nadia comiendo su último trozo de pastel- ya termine. Puedo retirarme ahora?

- Mmm, en realidad...me preguntaba si te gustaria ver alguna película con nosotras...o talvez unirte a mi mañana temprano para la pesca..?- Bo estaba nerviosa por lo que diría la joven, pero este viaje era para intentar fortalecer su lazo con ella. O al menos que dejara de evitarle. Nadia miro a Bo y luego a Lauren. Ella no era una persona exagerada o fuese de mal carácter y había intentado por todos los medios evitar a la "novia" de su madre porque sabía que no podría mantener por mucho su aparente "odio" a la mujer. Por que elle en realidad no lo hacia. Nadia podía ver lo feliz que hacia a su madre y no quería más que verle feliz. Así que se resigno y sedio.

- Sobre la película ...tendré que decir que no. Estoy algo cansada y me gustaría mejor...ir a la pesca. Parece más interesante que ver la tv.- Lauren sonrió. Sabía que Nadia se calentaria para con Bo. Era una buena chica. Bo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de la morena.

- Genial! Tengo un par de trucos que estoy segura te van a encantar! Nos veremos en la mañana- Bo estaba feliz por la oportunidad y sin duda no la desaprovecharía . Tener la aprobación de Nadia le ayudaría para lo que sus planes eran. Bo estaba ansiosa.

Nadia asintió y se retiró a descansar . Bo y Lauren compartieron una sonrisa y continuaron a ver un par de peliculas para después terminar plácidamente durmiendo en su habitación en los brazos de la otra.

AL MEDIO DÍA

Lauren había despertado para encontrarse en la cabaña sola. Al parecer las dos morenas madrugaron . Lauren se alegro por ello y esperaba que para cuando volvieran las cosas entre ellas trabajara mejor. Con esa ilusión en mente dedico su primera parte del día a preparar un refrigerio para cuando las chicas regresarán ya que estaba segura estarían muertas de hambre.

- No puedo creer que funcionara!

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió para develar a una Nadia exclamando sorprendida a la vez que Bo entraba justo detrás de ella cargando una hielera.

- Te dije que tenía mis trucos- dijo Bo sonriendo orgullosa de su logro. Lauren salió a su encuentro

- Y como les fue?

- Mamá! Puedes creer que Bo hizo una pequeña represa y los peces no paraban de caer en ella!? Y luego cuando le pregunte sobre el equipo de pesca . Ella frunció el ceño y dijo "yo no necesito esos cacharros" y luego fue por un palo le tayo una punta y pesco en medio del rio! Fue increíble!

- Es así?- cuestiono Lauren dando una mirada divertida a Bo que se ruborizo y coloco la hielera tamaño medio en la barra de la cocina.- me alegro que tuvieran un buen viaje de pesca. Les prepare un refrigerio , supongo tendrán algo de hambre.

- Oh dios! Si! - exclamaron ambas. Al notarlo de hecharon a reír . Al parecer las estimaciones de Lauren volaron por la ventana ya que por lo que veía las asperezas habían desaparecido.

El resto del día transcurrió con Lauren guisando la gran cantidad de mariscos que Bo y Nadia habían capturado. Y no fue nada pequeña. Al menos cinco carpas, unos diez pescados pequeños y lo que Lauren logro identificar como angilas. Al preguntar como se las arreglaron para atrapar a las últimas Nadia simplemente dijo que Bo había ido toda Xena en ello.

Ahora con el estómago lleno Nadia y la pareja estaban fuera mirando los malvaviscos quemar en sus palos.

- Creo que fue una buena idea venir. Gracias Bo- dijo Lauren dando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

- Me alegra que lo disfrutarán. Y gracias por querer venir, sin ustedes no habría sido lo mismo.- aseguro Bo. Las mujeres Lewis sonrieron

- Es una pena que en estos días haya estado nublado...- murmuro Lauren

- Descuida. Ya vendremos después. En una época más primaveral.

- Si, mamá. Bo tiene razón - aseguro Nadia mordiendo sus bombones.

Lauren se acurruco en Bo y se limitaron a ver el fuego de su pequeña fogata.

Bo dio un guiño a Nadia y esta asintió. Este era el momento. Mañana estarían de vuelta a el trabajo y un mundo de cosas les absorbería. Además Bo no quería esperar más. Nadia se levanto de su lugar frente a la pareja y le tendió a su madre un palo lleno de bombones listos para comer. Lauren la acepto sonriente.

Dio un mordisco. Luego dos y...

- Ay! Que!?- exclamo y miro a su palito. Ahí después de sus dos bombones se encontraba un anillo respaldeciente . Y Lauren miro con ojos brillozos a Bo que le sonreía -... Bo...- Lauren se ahogó con sus palabras.

- No quería hacerlo hasta que Nadia estuviera de acuerdo y bueno...ella me dio su bendición para poder pedir a ti Lauren Lewis ... ¿ Quieres ser mi esposa?- Lauren rompió en llanto y Bo se alarmo...eso era un No?... Que debía hacer ahora? -mmmm... Lo?...si no quieres...lo voy a entender...pero no llores!

- ... Por supuesto que quiero! Es sólo que...mi diente me duele! Y todo esto es una gran sorpresa! - exclamo apresurada y Bo se relajó . Lauren le dijo que si! Bo les llevo a un acalorado beso que de no ser por el carraspeo de Nadia habría terminado con ambas mujeres propinando se amor en pleno bosque.

- Soy feliz por ustedes pero me encantaría que mantuvieran las cosas en horario familiar al menos hasta que yo no ete aquí. Me agradas Bo, pero no importa cuanto lo hagas no hace mejor el hecho de que estén actuando todas cachondas! Es de mi madre de quien hablamos!

-...lo siento...no pude evitarlo!- respondió Bo con la cabeza gacha.

Ambas mujeres Lewis se miraron la una a la otra y luego a Bo que parecía cual niña regañada y rieron. Aveces Bo podía ser una mujer fuerte pero en ocasiones como esta simplemente podía ser como una niña berrinchuda .

El ceño de Bo se frunció ante la risa . Lauren decidió que tenía que compensar a su novia . Se acercó a el oído de Bo para que sólo ella le escuchará.

- Descuida cariño. Te espera una gran bienvenida a casa...que será sólo para adultos- su tono era sexo puro y Bo no podía esperar para llegar a la ciudad !


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 12 **

- Pero madre! Eso es una locura! Esa chica a renagado de su propia familia

- Silencio! Es desicion mía a quien dejo mi lugar o establesco a mi susesor . Y a menos que alguno de ustedes demuestre estar a la altura , será a ella a quien nombre como mi legítima sucesora.

- Como diga su alteza...

FUERA DE LA SALA DEL TRONO

Ryan Lewis esperaba con impaciencia a la salida de su madre de su charla con su abuela. Ryan siempre le había gustado usar su estatus de príncipe para disfrutar de todos los beneficios que ello acarreaba.

- No puedo creer esto!- exclamo la hija de la reyna al salir tras la enormes y adornadas puertas dobles. Ryan frunció el ceño a verle. Tal parece había malas noticias

- Que te ha dicho?- pregunto Ryan con impaciencia.

- Pretende anunciar a el reino y el parlamento a tu hermana como su legítima heredera

- Que!? Pero ella se ha alejado de la familia, básicamente nos ha repudiado!- Ryan no podía creer que su abuela estuviera pensando en dejar a su hermana a cargo del reino. Era increíble!

- Eso lo se muy bien! Pero a dicho que debemos demostrar a ella que hay alguien más apto para el lugar

- Sabe ella que Lauren sale con el enemigo?

- Ryan, si nosotros lo sabemos es por demás decir que ella lo hace también .

- Como es que eso no es razón suficiente para demostrar que no debe acender al trono!?

Su madre se encogió de hombros

- Pero ya encontraremos la solución a ello...esa chica desobediente no puede obtener la sucesión

EL HOSPITAL

Lauren se encontraba tarareando felizmente mientras llenaba un par de expedientes en el módulo de enfermeras. Ella era feliz, realmente feliz. Estaba comprometida con la bella morena que a pesar de todo se las arreglo para robar su corazón y ahora se casarían algo que en la mente de Lauren nunca había pasado. Ella había amado mucho a su ex y hasta en algún momento pensó en tener un par de hijos con ella pero luego su familia se interpuso en su relación y la mujer no pudo soportarlo más y regreso a su pasión ...la fotografía y Lauren tenía un sentimiento de culpa por ello ya que no fue capaz de proteger a la mujer que amo de las artimañas de su familia. Pero ahora miraba todo desde otra perspectiva . Bo ha luchado y no se rindió ante nada . Y Lauren entendió que si su ex le quería una pequeña parte de lo que Bo ha demostrado a ella , entonces no se habría marchado. Así que ese peso que cargaba se esfumó . Y ahora podía decir que era inmensamente feliz.

El personal del hospital no había parado de mirar a la siempre fría Dra Lewis que ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y tarareaba mientras hacia su trabajo. Era algo inaudito! Tamsin había escuchado por las siempre comunicativas enfermeras que su amiga estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña así que en cuanto concluyo con una reparación de la aorta salió en busca de ella. Algo había sucedido en su "escapada" con la morena y ella debía saberlo.

Tamsin encontró a Lauren en la estación de enfermeras de emergencias y lo que vio le hizo detener en su andar. Lauren sonreia cual colegiala y tarareaba alguna melodía que escuchaba sólo en su cabeza. Tamsin se sorprendió por decir lo menos. No había visto así a su amiga desde que en una ocasión durante su campaña en Afganistán se habían reunido para celebrar que tras un ataque enemigo nadie había muerto. Y los heridos se recuperarían en su totalidad. Había sido una gran noche y Tamsin sabía que algo grande tenía a Lauren en tal estado de ánimo.

- Quien eres y que has hecho con Lauren?- cuestiono Tamsin . Lauren se volvió a verle y sin mediar palabra tomo a su amiga de la mano y le llevo a una sala de examen libre.- Y de nuevo... Que rayos te ocurre!?- exclamo Tamsin mirando a Lauren fijamente . Lauren metió la mano bajo su uniforme de cirugía dejando a la vista sus increíbles abdominales. Ante la vista Tamsin exclamo- No voy a tener sexo contigo ! Creí que la succubo te tendría lo suficientemente ocupada!

- No! Mira!- Lauren le mostró el hermoso anillo de platino que Bo le había dado. Tamsin miro con la boca abierta, miro a Lauren y luego al anillo y así un par de veces hasta que salió del shock

- No puede ser! Te vas a casar!?

- Si! Me propuso este fin de semana!- exclamo feliz de la vida . Tamsin sonrió y llevo a Lauren a un abrazo apretado. No podía estar más feliz por ella

- Felicidades! Te lo mereces Lo!

- Gracias- Lauren recibió feliz el abrazo.- y cuando será que ese detective peludo se atreva a pedirte a ti? Podemos hacer una boda doble!

- Que? Ahora suenas como una colegiala enferma de amor! Prefiero tu versión fría! Eso es demasiado cursi!- Tamsin puso cara de asco. Ella repelía los afectos y no creía en el matrimonio .

Lauren sólo sonrió

- Vamos a trabajar. Tengo que llegar temprano a casa. Bo viene a cenar

- Si. Si, a trabajar para que tu vieja no te mande a la casita del perro - dijo Tamsin burlona . Lauren rió y salió a atender más pacientes antes de volver a su oficina para más papeleo.

MANSION MCCORRIGAN

- Esto es todo. Estas lista . No tengo más que enseñarte.

- Gracias abuelo. Mmm...tengo algo que decirte...- Trick asintió en reconocimiento - ... Le pedí a Lauren que se casara conmigo y...ella acepto ...así que ...nos vamos a casar...

- Bien

- Bien? - Bo esperaba gritos o maldiciones más Trick sólo decía , bien?

- Si. No veo que más esperabas que te diga? El Dr Lewis será un digno aditivo a la familia. Ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que no es como el resto de su familia. Así que, si. Esta bien.

Bo sonrió ante eso. No podía pedir más . Pronto llevo a Trick a un fuerte abrazo. Le daría la buena noticia a Lauren en la cena.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tengo que anunciar el pronto final de este fic :)**

**la inspiración nació de una película francesa y ha durado bastante jajaja**

**puede que sea este y otro capi lo suficiente extensos para cubrir los cabos sueltos :)**

**ojala lo hayan disfrutado **

**Capitulo 13 **

Tony había insistido un centenar de veces en que Bo participara en al menos una pelea más antes de que se graduara. Bo se negó un centenar más una. Ella había cambiado. Su mundo en unos días sería nada en lo que había vivido . Cambio las fiestas y el sexo de una sola noche por ir a su prometida para la cena cada noche. Sus peleas ya no eran a puños , cambiarían a peleas de mercado y montones de números que ahora tendría que vigilar cual halcon. Dejo de ser quien sólo se preocupaba por cuantas botellas y mujeres vería cada día por ser quien se preocupa por la mujer que ama y sus necesidades . Bo y su mundo habían cambiado y no lamentaba nada de ello. La graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aún Kenzi se ocupaba de algo más que el maquillaje y las botas . En este tiempo su familia había recapacitado . Su madre dejo a su padrastro y le pedía volver a estar a su lado. Y hacerse cargo de la agencia de modelaje que su familia poseía . Kenzi secretamente amaba el negocio familiar . Incluso Vex se encarriló .

Los cambios eran buenos.

Lauren siempre temía a los cambios , extraño proveniendo de una persona que le encaraba conocer del mundo . Pero ahora ella misma se impresionaba de saber que ella y su visión de las cosas habían cambiado. Y amaba el cambio, porque ese cambio se llama Bo . La chica que le demostró que la edad no juega ningún papel cuando se encuentra a la otra mitad . Lauren podía decir que a sus 43 años , se encontraba en la plenitud de su vida . Y se sentía muy agradecida por ello.

UN MES DESPUÉS

"...ustedes lo han escuchado aquí . Fritspatrick Mccorrigan se retira y deja a el mando a su nieta Bo Mccorrigan que para desgracia de muchos y muchas nos confirma que pronto contraerá nupcias con una mujer igual de bella e impresionante la Dra Lauren Lewis que actualmente funge como la sub jefa de cirugía en prestigioso Hospital Grey. Felicidades para estas mujeres de éxito. ..."

Bo apago la tv mientras sus dedos aún trabajaban en el cabello de la médico en su regazo.

- Lo siento por eso, cariño. Pero no paraban de acosar sobre "mi estado civil" . - Bo resoplo con fastídio ante el recuerdo - además no podía evitar decir con orgullo que la magnífica Dra Lewis será mi esposa en unos días! No creas que no he visto como el nuevo personal del hospital te observa...- Lauren tuvo que reír . Bo celosa era adorable.- no te rias! Es la verdad, de no ser porque son buenos para el hospital y no han intentado algo más haya contigo , ya estarían desterrados de Toronto!

- Bo, tu no puedes hacer eso sin importar cuanto dinero tengas- regaño Lauren juguetona- yo sin embargo podría hacerlo- aseguro y Bo entorno los ojos

- Que tu abuela la reina te haya nombrado su legítima sucesora no quita que le hayas rechazado y ella te diera tiempo indefinido para pesar en ello. Lo que no te da el poder tampoco el poder de hacer eso...más sin embargo yo conozco a unas personas que les solicitarían amablemente retirarse del lugar

- Bo- llamo Lauren y Bo le miro- no hagas eso, tu sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Yo confió en ti, así que espero lo mismo de ti.

- ... De acuerdo- murmuro Bo con un puchero. Lauren sonrió y trepo de su lugar hasta cumplir con los labios de su prometida- si esa va a ser la reconpensa por no amenazar a nadie tengo que decirte que mande a decapitar a un par de internos que te miraron de forma poco profesional- declaro sonriente . Lauren arqueo una ceja

- Es así...?

- mhhhnnn - asintió Bo . Lauren sonrió y se coloco a horcajadas de la morena

- Has sido una niña mala. Pero una Bo celosa es tan caliente que hasta tus chistes malos te los perdono

Bo no tuvo tiempo de responder una vez que los labios de Lauren le silenciaron. Bo no tenía un argumento contra ello. Así que se dejaron llevar por los besos y caricias de la otra, hasta perderse en un mar de sábanas .

DIA DE LA BODA . LA RECEPCIÓN

La ceremonia había estado llena de un hermoso sentimiento, cargando el aire de amor. Los amigos y familiares más cercanos fueron los únicos en asistir . Por obvias razones la gran mayoría de las familias no estaba nada de acuerdo con este enlace. Décadas de aborrecer los unos a los otros y que un par de ellos se comprometiera con el enemigo de negocios de la familia lo clasificaban como vil traición. Cosa que a Bo o Lauren no les interesaba. Al final sus personas importantes se presentaron a el comienzo de su nueva vida .

Lauren descubrió que los amigos de Nadia resultaron ser los amigos de Bo. El mundo era realmente pequeño, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en todo el tiempo de que Nadia frecuentara a Kenzi y Vex nunca había conocido a Bo. El hecho era delirante .

Algo más que sucedió y tomo a todos por sorpresa fue que la matriarca de los Battie y el patriarca de los Mccorrigan asistieron a la boda , ellos mismos se habían cansado de este extraño recelo por competencia. La tregua se había marcado , pero no quieta a que ambas partes les encante la competencia.

Tamsin la no tan feliz dama de honor de Lauren fue sacada de balance por la propuesta del detective Dyson al pedirle matrimonio tras la ceremonia. Y Lauren miro a Tamsin con algo más que sorpresa pero verle feliz le hizo pensar que le molestaría sobre el tema en otra ocasión .

- Estas más allá de hermosa esta noche...- murmuro Bo en el cabello de Lauren mientras se deslizaban en la pista de baile - me robas el aliento...- dijo Bo mirando intensamente a los ojos de Lauren. Lauren le devolvió la mirada y sentía perderse en los ojos marrones frente a ella

- ...sin aliento...- susurro Lauren acercando sus labios a los de Bo

-...sin aliento...- Repitió Bo y cerro la brecha entre ellas . El beso era como ninguno que habían compartido antes. Era lento , dulce y apasionado a la vez. Era mágico ...

LA CASA BATTIE MCCORRIGAN

El nuevo matrimonio se decidió por una casa campestre de medianas proporciones situada en una amplia extensión de tierra , de la que ambas mujeres se habían enamorado a primera vista.

- Te amo...- hablo Lauren casi con devoción dejando besos de pluma en el vientre de Bo que sentia la creciente piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo -...te amo - repitió una y otra vez...nunca se cansaría de decir esas palabras a la mujer bajo de ella

-... Lauren- gimoteo Bo al sentir el creciente orgasmo crecer ante los cuidados de su esposa. Bo se aferró a las sabanas y grito el nombre de Lauren tan fuerte que creyó desgarrar su garganta. Lauren miro a la maravilla delante de ella, ver a Bo como esta era lo mejor que había tenido en su vida...después de adoptar a Nadia y sin duda no antes o después de lo que serían sus hijos ...

- Dios Eres hermosa...- exhalo Lauren y capturo los labios de Bo con los suyos.

- Eres una dulce a habladora Dra Lewis...- dijo sonriente Bo y les dio la vuelta quedando efectivamente sobre la rubia que le devolvía la sonrisa- pero es mi turno ...querida esposa...- declaro sonriendo maleficamente y sin pensarlo demasiado introdujo dos dedos en las profundidades del centro caliente y húmedo de la mujer ahora aferrada a ella.- estas tan mojada y lista para mi...te sientes tan bien ...dios...- ante la sensación de sentir a la rubia apretar sus dedos casi hizo a Bo llegar de nuevo

- BO!- exclamo Lauren apretando su agarre en la espalda de Bo atrayendole más cerca de ser posible. Bo abrazo a Lauren fuerte y clamo a su oido

- Te amo... Lauren...te amo...

Al poco tiempo y tras un par de orgasmos más ambas quedaron perdidamente dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

Los cambios sin duda eran bastante buenos...

**Bueno... Al final no necesite otro capítulo :)**

**gracias por leer **

**nos estaremos viendo en mi otro fic ;) **


End file.
